vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Voxdox
Who is Commander Doxic? Voxdox is a Doxic Commander of the Doxic Federation of VRChat. He is normally found wearing his iconic black cape and white millitary cap, and enjoys relaxing with his Wife, Minari. Despite his general younger age, Voxdox states that he enjoys debates, loves to read, and enjoys being commander of his group. History of Voxdox Before the Waifu Groups Voxdox, before his involvement with the waifu group communities, was a simple wander on VRChat, going where he wanted, and doing what he chose. Around 2018, he met someone that would change his experience with VRChat forever. In a random Great Pug world, Voxdox met recruiters for the Cobra Waifu Divison, lead by I am Shooketh. Voxdox in Cobra Waifu Division Voxdox joined the C.W.D. not knowing what to expect and planned to soon leave if nothing eventful happened, but what he found there definitely changed his mind. He found friendship, brotherhood, and family in the C.W.D. Like many others before him, he attended events, hosted parties, and enjoyed meeting people from all walks of life in VRChat. Dancers, drawers, programmers and musicians would all come to find a curious Voxdox. Voxdox soon meet the group's leader, Shooketh. Around late 2018 Voxdox became a Crimson Guard in Cobra Waifu Division, right before the Sunset Revolution and Doxic Revolution. Many people during the time Voxdox was around, however, did not like Shooketh due to his authoritarian way of leadership. According to some reports, members we're harassed outside of Role Play for there age and beliefs. Due to AidanDboss, Roboticobra, and Marc3E receiving harsh treatment from the high command, Voxdox was approached by a group of traitors to the Cobra Waifu Division on prospects of an usurp of power and goverment change. The Sunset Revolution Voxdox, Sir_Silver, Guard of Dawn, Aidandboss, Ragna, Roboticobra, Marc3E, and many more Cobra Members began openly protesting and revolting against Shooketh and his chain of command. A week after protesting, the official Sunset Revolution began with the goal of simply either getting Shooketh to change his ways or be removed from power and replaced with a more open and moderate person. Though unified under a single name, the Sunset Revolution was disorganized and weak, with many members believing that different changes should be made to Cobra after all was said and done. Many people believed that the system of government was fine, and just a new commander was needed. These members were the majority of the Sunset Revolutionaries, and stayed in Cobra after the revolution to dictate its future, and would move on after its eventual end. The Doxic Revolutionaries and the creation of the Doxic Federation Other members of the Revolution with more extremist views on what should be done began going by a new name, that being the Doxic Revolutionaries. The Doxic Revolution opposed the more moderate views of the Sunset Revolution and Cobra's system of government. The Doxic Revolutionaries would go on to break away from the Sunset Revolution, and later Cobra entirely, to create the Doxic Federation of VRChat. Some notable members of the Doxic Revolution were Ragna the Bloodedge, Voxdox, AidanDboss, Vexdex, Marc3E, and Roboticobra. Voxdox now leads the Doxic Federation, which is approaching its 1st Anniversary March 10th. Quotes "Long live the Doxic Federation of VRChat!" "Heh heh heh ... Welcome to the crew, lad!" "Show your enemies blood and they'll know you can bleed, they can assume, but they will never know unless you show them, friend." (To AidanDboss on leadership.) "Atta boy Radicool!" "Actually my full name is Voxic Alexandria Doxic the Second, but thats a mouthful!" Titles Chairman of State in the Doxic Federation of VRChat. Honorary Doxic Revolutionary.Category:People Category:Characters